


Lead Me Not Unto Temptations of The Flesh (I can find the way on my own...)

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biblical References, Church Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Improper use of Christianity, Jesus digs this fic, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Dirty Talk, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex in a Church, SwoloFic, a little plot, absolute filth, cum stained suit, don't read this in church, reverend kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo was preaching with the smell of Rey on his lips and tongue, and evidence of her... devotion... on his suit pants.





	1. Penance for my sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HouseDadam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseDadam/gifts).



> TW: This fic is filthy. It contains a mockery of religion, and is completely and deliciously irreverent. Abandon all hope, all ye who enter here!
> 
> This is my love story to the gals of House Dadam, who never fail to make me smile.
> 
> Based on 2 prompts seen in their common room: "Pastor Ben preaching with a cum stain on his suit" and "Pastor Ben and Pagan Rey with a _live conversion_ "
> 
> Be prepared for glorious smut.
> 
> Forgive me Father, for I have sinned...

[](https://imgur.com/R61sbCI)

For the third Sunday in a row, the Reverend Ben Solo was preaching with the smell of Rey’s pussy all over his face.

This was the first Sunday, however;  that he had a cum stain on his suit pants as he preached. Luckily, his suit jacket covered it up – Rey had insisted on fucking him like there was no tomorrow a half hour before services were to start this morning – and she was far too convincing in her ministrations for Ben to deny her.

When her lips were wrapped around his cock, or when his cock was buried deep inside her pussy – Ben didn’t worship God anymore – he worshipped Rey.

Besides, he had ever been able to deny her, anyways.

**

_First Church of God Summer Camp, 2009_

_“Oh good, Ben… I wanted to introduce you to the other counselor you’ll be working with this summer. She’ll be overseeing the girls staying in Esther and Mary sections. Rey, this is Ben Solo. He’ll be overseeing the boys staying in Peter and John sections. Your groups will be together for the next month, so you’ll be working closely together as their leaders.”_

_Ben looked at the vibrant, pretty woman before him, giving her a smile as he offered her his hand for a handshake. “Hi, Rey. I’m Ben Solo. So nice to meet you.”_

_“Hi, I’m Rey!” She said at the same time he spoke, and they both laughed, blushes coming to their faces as they both looked down at the ground._

**

That was the day the Reverend Ben Solo had lost his heart.

His beautiful Rey sat in the third pew back, a satisfied smirk on her face as she watched him preaching about forgiveness for our sins and how we should walk in the footsteps of Jesus. Ben knew her panties were soaked with his spend, he had cum in her so hard his head was swimming as he straightened his pants before kissing her again, the taste of her pussy coating her lips then, as well as his.

His dick jumped in his pants as he thought about her, his Goddess, the woman he would gladly give anything to just to be inside her over and over again. He could smell her still, on his face, on his pants. His cock jumped again, and as his eyes met Rey’s as he scanned over his flock, he almost forgot his carefully planned and rehearsed sermon when she mouthed the words “I want you” before licking her perfect lips.

He wanted to go to her right then, to pull her out of the pew and over his shoulder, taking her to his office and ripping her clothes off against the wall as he fucked her over and over.

He might preach about receiving your treasures in Heaven and not on Earth – but Ben knew it was all a lie. Rey was his treasure, and he could care less about waiting. She consumed him, she was all he thought about, night and day, since she had moved to town last year.

**

After the service, Ben stood at the doors of the church, shaking hands and receiving praise for his sermon. His parishioners were good people, hard working and God fearing Christians, most of whom had lived their entire lives in this town. He smiled and nodded, telling them each thank you for coming to services and giving them a “God Bless You”.

And then Rey was standing in front of him, a sly grin on her face as her hazel eyes met his whiskey orbs, her hand so tiny in his as she shook his hand. “Another wonderful service, Reverend Solo. Perhaps I could meet with you privately after you are done? I do have a question about a few of the passages from your sermon today.”

“Certainly, Miss Niima. If you’d like to wait, I should be free in fifteen minutes or so?” Ben looked down at Rey, loving the way her face flushed at the sound of his voice. He knew she was thinking about how his voice sounded when he moaned her name when he was sheathed deep inside her slickness.

“I will, thank you, Reverend Solo.”

Ben tried not to hurry through the rest of the receiving line, and as soon as the last parishioner had left, he turned, looking at Rey with a knowing smirk as he retreated down the center aisle towards his office. “Miss Niima, if you would follow me? I believe you wanted me?”

Rey breathed out, “You have no idea… Reverend. I have such a… need… for a good saving. I think I may have been a sinner this week, and I simply need to pay penance for them.”

As soon as the door to his office had closed behind them, Ben turned, pressing Rey up against the door as his lips met hers. “I could taste your pussy on my lips the whole sermon. Do you know how hard it is to talk about God when your cock is hard as a rock and all you can think about is fucking this hot little number sitting in the third pew?” Ben’s long fingers worked at the buttons of her shirt, his lips nipping at her sensitive earlobes as he started to pull her shirt off her. “I just want to slide into your tight little cunt, over and over again. All night. Every night.”

“Ben,” Rey said, his name from her lips like the sweetest hymn that had ever been sung.

“Mmm,” was the only reply she got, as Ben’s lips were now devouring the skin of her neck as his long, warm fingers moved to unhook her bra, tossing the material to the floor. He cupped both of her breasts now, his lips moving back to hers briefly. “You are so sexy, Rey. I love everything about you…”

Ben’s lips moved down to take one of her pert nipples in his mouth now, his tongue swirling around it slowly as he used his thumb and pointer finger to pinch her other nipple, her loud moan causing him to scrape his teeth over the nipple in his mouth before moving to the other, his hands moving down to unbutton the very chaste looking skirt she had worn this morning. When he had taken her earlier, she had simply pulled her panties aside when she slid onto his cock, but he wanted to see her, his beautiful Goddess, in her full glory as he fucked her.

Sliding her skirt off finally, Ben worked to pull her panties down as far as he could while his tongue and teeth worked her nipple, causing her to moan softly, her head thrown back as she languished under his ministrations. Her hands dove deep into his hair as she worked her panties and skirt off over her feet, kicking them to one side as Ben kissed his way down her stomach, two of his long fingers working their way to her drenched core.

“You’re so wet for me… fuck, Rey,” Ben said softly, his dark whiskey eyes looking up at her. He was kneeling now, kissing and licking at her belly as he slid two fingers inside her, pumping furiously as Rey pulled at his raven locks, his thumb working her clit as he pumped away, her hips rolling to allow him more depth with each stroke.

As she came undone with a loud moan, Ben gave one last swirl of his tongue across her belly before moving to her clit, his fingers still moving inside her as he took one long lick, her juices flowing over his tongue as her orgasm finally ebbed. He kept pumping away inside her, even though she was mewling above him, her hips rolling deliciously and her hands pulling his hair even harder now.

He focused on bringing her to another peak, his tongue taking long, languid swipes over her heated, swollen and soaked core, her heated moans of his name just causing his cock to twitch uncomfortably in his pants. As she writhed above him, her hands yanking on his hair with vicious ferocity now, Ben focused on her clit, his tongue circling the swollen nub as his teeth nipped at it, his lips finally sucking it between his teeth and his tongue swirling over it more as Rey let out an almost animalistic mewl above him. “Ben, please, please, just fuck me, I want you inside me…”

Stopping for a moment, Ben looked up at her, shaking his head slowly. “You must pay your penance, Rey, for your sins. Now cum for Daddy like a good girl should.” He set back to work, fingers pumping away inside her as he pulled and tugged at her clit, his teeth scraping the sensitive flesh in a most delicious way, eliciting mewls and growls from Rey that had him as hard as he had ever been.

Finally, his girl came once more, her cum coating his tongue and throat deliciously. Ben had barely gotten to his feet before she was pushing him backwards, towards his desk. “Take off your clothes, Daddy, and sit in your chair. I want to worship that cock of yours for a while.” Rey was stalking him across the room, and Ben was completely beguiled, completely under her spell as he worked frantically to divest himself of his clothing, not wanting to keep his Goddess, his beautiful Priestess, waiting for one second longer than he had to.

Finally, his clothes were off, thrown carelessly to the floor as he watched his gorgeous, naked Aphrodite make her way slowly to him, and as his ass hit the leather of his chair, she was settling herself before him, her mouth closing around his cock slowly, what she couldn’t take in her mouth being worked by her hand.

“Rey, oh God, Rey… baby, your mouth feels so good…” Ben’s hands went to her hair, his fingers carding through the silky strands as his hips started to pump into her mouth and hand. Surely, if there was a way to get your heavenly treasures on Earth, Ben was receiving them now.

Rey pulled her mouth off him with a wet pop, his low moan of loss muted by her lips against his, her tongue tangling against his as her hand still worked his length. As her teeth pulled and tugged at his bottom lip, Rey straddled him, her tight, wet core teasing the tip of his cock as her hand still stroked him sensually.

With a sultry little smirk Rey moved against him, so slight that he could barely feel her slick folds brushing the tip of his cock. With a little purr of pleasure Re leaned in, her tongue flicking gently against his sensitive earlobe as she whispered “Do you want to worship me, Ben? Do you want to fuck me, Daddy?”

Swallowing hard, Ben answered breathlessly, “Yes, Rey.”

Switching to the other ear, Rey flicked her tongue against this earlobe as well, whispering, “Do you love me, Ben?”

“Yes,” Ben said softly, a low moan leaving his lips as one of her hands came up to pinch one of his sensitive nipples.

And then she was sliding herself onto his cock, her folds a wet, silky sheath encompassing his length, and Ben threw his head back with a moan, his body shuddering in delight as every nerve ending in his body came alive. His hands rested on her hips as he let her set the pace, her hips rocking slowly at first as she looked deeply into his eyes.

“Tell me you belong to me, Ben,” Rey ordered, and rolled her hips, her walls pulling and tugging along his length in a delicious manner.

“Oh God, Rey, fuck, I’m yours, I’ve been yours since the fucking day we met… Jesus…” Ben’s breath was coming in pants now, and he could feel Rey’s arousal dripping onto his balls as she rolled her hips again.

She leaned in, claiming his lips again, once more biting down on his bottom lip softly. “You’re mine, Ben, and I’m yours… do you want your reward now, Big Daddy?”

“God, yes, please, Rey, please,” Ben panted, his whiskey eyes shining with passion.

Rey rolled her hips, faster and faster, Ben pistoning his hips to meet hers underneath her until, with a shudder and a low moan, he came, his spend filling her completely as she reached her peak once again as well, her head thrown back and his name on her lips.

Rey fell onto his chest after a few moments, her tongue coming out to lick some of the sweat off his chest as his arms went around her. “Just remember, Reverend Solo… your God can’t make you feel half as good as I do – now can he?”

“No, Rey,” Ben whispered softly, his hands tracing patterns on her back softly.

“Good. Now take me home, Daddy, and fuck me the rest of the night in your bed? I still don’t feel like all my sins have been atoned for.” Rey stood finally, dressing once more – leaving off the bra and panties. Those she tucked into the pocket of Ben’s suit jacket – he would just have them off her as soon as they walked through the front door of his house anyways.

“Yes, Rey,” Ben said with a small smirk on his face as he dressed quickly.

And he did just as she ordered. Because, the Reverend Ben Solo wasn’t as chaste as he should be – he had discovered the sins of the flesh, and he definitely liked receiving his treasures here on Earth.


	2. Works of the Flesh Lead Straight to Hell

[](https://imgur.com/oZt2gjn)

_First Church of God Summer Camp, 2009_

_Rey sat next to Ben beside a campfire, looking out over the lake as they worked fire duty together – a four hour span in which they had to monitor the fire and walk a perimeter around their camps to make sure everyone was in bed and safe._

_Rey had other plans for their time between walks, though._

_She wanted Ben Solo more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. He was the hottest, nicest, kindest, most intelligent man she had ever met – and she wanted more than anything to feel those huge, warm hands of his all over her naked skin._

_Rey glanced over at him, her small hand moving to rest on his thigh as she licked her lips slowly. “Ben…” Rey breathed softly, “I… Let’s go do our rounds now.” Her hand slowly caressed Ben’s thigh, and she felt warmth pooling between her legs, soaking her panties almost immediately at the thoughts she was having._

_Ben looked at her, gulping in a breath as his gaze travelled down to her throat and then her chest, where he couldn’t help but notice her pert nipples standing erect under her tank top. Licking his lips, he nodded. The thoughts he was having weren’t pure or chaste, not by a long shot, but the feeling of Rey’s hand caressing his thigh made him want her in carnal ways he knew would send him on a straight path to Hell._

_Ben nodded, standing and offering her a hand to stand as well. As they made their way around the perimeter, Rey moved off the path into a small clearing. With a curious gaze, Ben followed, wondering what she was doing. As he moved into the clearing, he saw Rey standing there, smiling at him and crooking one finger at him._

_“Ben,” she said softly, “I am not going to lie… I want you. I… I see the way you look at me, and I think you want me, too.” She reached down, pulling her tank top over her head, revealing her perfect breasts, her nipples pert and swollen, all but begging to be touched and licked by him._

_“Rey,” Ben said softly, his voice almost a whimper as he licked his lips again._

_Moving across the clearing, Rey pressed her lips against his, knowing they didn’t have much time to be together before they had to be back in front of the campfire. “I want you, Ben Solo, you and no other. Make love to me, please. I want you so badly, and I am aching for you…” Rey whispered her wanton words against his lips before she bit down on his bottom lip softly, her teeth scraping the skin as she took one of his hands and guided I down the front of her shorts, to where her core lay beneath her panties, soaking wet and aching to feel his touch._

_He drew in a hissed breath at the sensation of her warmth against his fingers, her moisture coating his fingers even through the fabric between them. Looking around, Ben said, “Rey… we can’t do this here…”_

_“Shhh, Ben, yes we can… touch me, dammit… I have dreamt about you touching me since the first time I saw you. I want your lips on me, your hands… Please, Ben.” Rey’s voice was a sultry growl against his lips, and Ben felt his resolve fading._

_So this was how his virginity died – with the thunderous applause of a vixen growling in his ear._

_“Rey, can we… go back to my tent? I mean, we’re in the open…” Ben protested slightly, his finger aching to dive inside her, instead settling on rubbing against the fabric, her clit swelling under his ministrations. His other hand came up to cup one of hr exposed breasts, and as he felt Rey’s hands sliding down the front of his shorts, the fingers of one hand wrapping around his thick cock, Ben knew he was a goner. Whatever Rey wanted, he would give her willingly and without second thought._

_“I want you, we have time if we’re quick about this,” Rey whispered softly, her hand starting to slide over his cock, the other hand working to push his shorts down. Pulling back for a moment and breaking their contact, Rey pulled her shorts and panties down completely, standing before Ben completely naked, the moonlight casting shadows over her tanned body._

_Ben gulped at the sight of her, his cock twitching uncontrollably as he pulled his own clothing off. “You… you’re so beautiful, Rey.” She looked like a Pagan Goddess to him, all shining skin and temptation rolled up into one exquisite being._

_“You’re amazing, Ben,” Rey looked him over from head to toe, “Every inch of you. I want to taste you, feel you…” Rey started across the short space between them, her lips crashing onto his as her hand once more wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly as her other hand went to his hair, her fingers carding through it as they kissed. A low moan left her lips as Ben picked her up, depositing her softly on the forest floor as they kissed. He pulled away slightly, panting softly as a thought came to him._

_“Rey, I… I don’t have… protection.” Ben couldn’t keep his fingers from moving down her perfect body, one long finger tracing over her sensitive labia and clit as he waited for her reaction._

_“I’m on the pill… and God will keep us safe, right?” Rey smirked at him, her eyes full of lust as she pumped his cock slowly, sending a delicious wave of pleasure coursing through his body. Pulling on his hair to bring him closer, Rey kissed him while her hand pumped his cock, his lips moving from his to lick and suck at his sensitive ears, filthy, delightful words slipping from her lips in between nips and sucks._

_He slid one finger inside her now, his large thumb working over her clit with reckless abandon._

_“Jesus Ben, that feels so fucking good. I don’t want to wait… fuck me, Ben, please. I want you to cum inside me… I want us to cum together, please…” Rey’s voice was a growl in his ear, her tongue flicking over the lobe one last time before Ben rolled on top of her, already missing the feel of her fingers on his cock as he positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes meeting hers for a moment._

_“Yes, Ben. I want this, I want YOU… please…” Rey’s voice was like the sweetest hymn that had ever been sung to his ears, and he grunted as he pushed against her folds, using one hand to swipe his head through her folds to wet it._

_“I..I’ve never done this, Rey,” Ben finally admitted, looking into her eyes and working his jaw nervously._

_“Neither have I, Ben, but we both know the mechanics of it, right? Now get to work, we can’t have much time left before we have to be back…” Rey was practically panting as she looked at Ben, wanting nothing more than to feel him seated deep inside her._

_Rey rolled her hips against his, and Ben lost every sense of reason as he pushed himself into her slowly. He let out a hiss of pleasure as her slick walls closed around him, and he stilled, his whiskey eyes burning with desire as he watched her, waiting for permission to continue. He knew a woman’s first time could be painful, and Ben didn’t want Rey to suffer because he was impatient. She raked her nails down his back, rolling her hips up again and nodded at him._

_His cock sinking into her core, and her silky walls closing around him to the hilt was surely a piece of divinity, brought to Earth for him, and him alone, to experience. Rey gasped underneath him, her nails digging into his back and leaving long scratches that he was sure would sting later on – a sweet reminder of the way she was marking him as hers._

_He pulled out slightly before sliding back within her walls, and Rey wrapped her legs around his hips, granting him more access to her. He sank into her all the way again – and then it was off to the races, because she was simply far too delicious – and her pussy simply coaxed the cum out of him. His hips pistoned into hers, his hands and lips all over her skin as they worked together to reach their climaxes._

_As Rey came apart underneath him, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, Ben took a few more thrusts inside her before burying himself in her one last time, his hot seed pouring out inside her._

**

 

Ben received the text message when he was working on his sermon the next day. His cock automatically got hard just thinking about his Rey, and he couldn’t wait to bury it inside her once more.

_< My Rey> Hey, big guy. Tonight is the eclipse, and the Equinox. Meet me in the clearing – yes, THAT clearing. I want to show you how I talk to “God.” I love you – but you already know that._

With a blush coloring his features, Ben went back to work, although he found it hard to concentrate on the Scripture when all he could think about was Rey’s pussy.

…His treasure on Earth. Fuck Heaven. He would gladly go to Hell if it meant fucking Rey every night for the rest of his existence.


End file.
